EP2084944B1 discloses a lighting system for controlling a plurality of light sources with a remote control. A single light control interface is coupled with the plurality of light sources. The light control interface has for each light source a light attribute having a value controlling the respective light source. The light attribute may be an intensity, a colour temperature, a direction, dynamics, hue and/or saturation of the emitted light.
Each light source has a receiver for receiving infrared (IR) commands from the remote control. The commands are received by the receiver and passed on to a command converter. The command converter converts the received infrared (IR) commands into RS232 signals. The RS232 signals are passed on to a system controller. The system controller determines which light attribute in the light control interface needs to be copied and pasted according to the RS232 signals. Hence the lighting system allows for the remote control to transmit a copy command to a first light source and to transmit a paste command to a second light source while the remote control is pointing to the respective light sources.